


The Devil

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [16]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Sex, Happy Ending, Incubus!Ten, M/M, New York City, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, human!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Ten has lived centuries but he's never met a human like Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, minor Lucas/Baekhyun
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 26
Kudos: 97





	The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently. but if you read it all, it comes together as one.**
> 
> hello pretty people!  
> this is a big one, i know. i think it's the biggest so far? and it's the story i struggled most to start. i went through many ideas and wrecked my brain and suffered before i finally settled on this and started writing, which took roughly a week i think. i tried to tune somethings about my writing because lately i am not satisfied with it, so i hope you enjoy it!

Ten has a dick up his ass, like always. He’s bent over a table, being held down, as the human splits him open, at the same time that Yukhei fucks the human in the ass. He - whatever his name is, Ten already forgot - is surely getting a treat out of this, howling and moaning like crazy. Not that Ten isn’t getting something out of this too. Except his something is very different. A delicious meal. So he just rests his face against the wood as he’s being rammed into.

There’s knocking at the door. 

“ _ Fuck fuck fuck… _ ” the human is cumming in his ass and his pleasure makes Ten satiated.

The knocking doesn’t stop. The human is breathing hard against Ten’s back now, completely spent. Yukhei pulls out and moves to open the door. Ten turns his head to see a skinny guy with glasses get in.

“Oh my God, Baekhyun,” the tiny human says, approaching. “What did you guys give him?”

“Dick,” says Yukhei, taking a cigarette from his pocket. 

The tiny human grabs Baekhyun to try and move him off Ten. He's not actually tiny, he's Ten's size, but still he gives off  _ tiny _ vibes. With much effort, he drops him on the couch and inspects his breath and pupils. Baekhyun is still out of it, basically passed out from the earth-shattering orgasm. If sex with one Incubus is good, imagine with two. But Ten and Yukhei didn’t dry him entirely or he would be dead.

“He’s gonna be fine,” says Ten, cleaning his ass with a snap of his fingers and pulling his pants up. “He just got fucked too hard.”

“Want some?” asks Yukhei unceremoniously. 

The tiny human shoots him a funny look. “No, thanks.”

“Taeyong? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun wakes up, sort of.

“I came for our weekly hang and freaked out when I heard the strange noises you were making,” says Taeyong.

“I’m clean, I swear,” says Baekhyun. “I just stumbled upon these two lovely sirs and… things happened.”

“I can see they did, Baekhyun,” says Taeyong, trying hard not to stare at his friend’s flaccid dick.

Ten sits beside Taeyong, interested. He’s kind of cute with the light brown hair, the glasses, the neat clothes. He looks like he could get a little down and dirty with him and Yukhei. Ten wants to know how he tastes. And it’s not like he is ever too full.

“Why don’t we talk about your friend in the other room?” he says, putting on a worried act.

Taeyong looks at him impassively but gets up. They move to the kitchen and Taeyong pours water on two glasses.

“We didn’t know your friend had an issue,” Ten says, voice almost convincing with fake emotion. “Maybe we can help?”

He touches Taeyong’s arm, coming close. Taeyong looks at his hand, then at him.

“No, thanks. I got this,” he says, smiling sincerely. “I’m used to it.”

Ten frowns and touches Taeyong’s neck, then cheek. Taeyong squints confused at him.

“Yes?”

“Why is it not working…” Ten cups Taeyong’s face with both hands now, brows knitted, trying hard.

Then he sees it. Around Taeyong’s neck is a gold necklace with a cross. Ten lets go with a huff. 

“Can I go now?” Taeyong asks.

“Yes,” Ten says peeved.

Taeyong leaves the kitchen, going back to Baekhyun who’s talking to Yukhei normally, laughing about something as they smoke together. Baekhyun finally pulled his pants up. Taeyong hands him a glass of water and drinks from the other.

“Anyway, we should get going,” says Yukhei.

Ten doesn’t want to go, truly. He wants the tiny human for himself now, especially because he couldn’t have him. He just needs him to take off the cross and Taeyong will be vulnerable to his seductive touch. It is basically a spell to enthrall humans, make them incredibly horny, so it is easier to lure them into bed. Or table, wall, anywhere to fuck, really.

“Come on, Ten,” Yukhei insists with that serious voice that he rarely uses.

Ten gets up, a scowl on his face. 

“We’ll see each other, right?” asks Baekhyun, already eager for the next fuck.

“Sure, buddy” lies Yukhei.

They can’t keep fucking the same humans, otherwise, they’ll eventually die. There is only so much energy they can feed off to a sex demon. Ten leaves without saying goodbye, with Yukhei at his toes.

“I didn’t wanna leave.”

“Ten, will you calm down? You already had your feeding. And it was quite a feeding” says Yukhei as they go down the elevator.

“I wanted that other human.”

“The little one? He’s cute. Anyway, then why didn’t you fuck him in the kitchen?”

“He was wearing a crucifix” Ten sighs.

Yukhei starts laughing at him. Ten rolls his eyes. 

“You’re unbearable.”

“Of course you’d want the little pious friend,” says Yukhei. “You’re so predictable.”

“Like you’re not,” says Ten stepping out of the building. “I know you kept Baekhyun’s number and wanna fuck him again.”

That shuts Yukhei up. 

“You’re not supposed to like them, Yukhei,” says Ten. “We’ve been over this how many times?”

“I don’t like him,” he says, lighting up a cigarette. “I like his ass. His energy tastes good.”

“Kun won’t have you murdering humans because of overuse,” says Ten seriously. “It attracts unwanted attention.”

“I won’t go near him again, okay? Now get off my dick,” says Yukhei, starting to walk in the direction of their home. He stops when he realizes Ten is not following. “What’s up?”

Ten sighs, putting his hand on the pockets of his jeans jacket. “I want the tiny human.”

Yukhei laughs. “Good luck.”

He leaves. Ten stays behind, waiting at the entrance of Baekhyun’s building, hoping Taeyong will show up. A couple of hours go by when the human walks out.

“Hey!” calls Ten, approaching.

“You’re still here?” he’s surprised.

“Yeah. I think we got off on the wrong foot.”

“If you mean because you clearly took advantage of my friend, then yeah” Taeyong starts walking down the street. Ten follows him. 

“Oh come on, he had the best fuck of his life,” he says without much thought. 

“You are that conceited, huh?” Taeyong shakes his head.

“Let’s just say I have a special touch.”

“Is that what you were doing in the kitchen? Your special touch?” Taeyong looks at him with an eyebrow up.

“Sort of. But it doesn’t work on you, I guess,” Ten shrugs.

“No, it doesn’t,” says Taeyong firmly.

“Why don’t we have a cup of coffee and get to know each other better?” Ten stops in front of him, making him halt.

“I already ate,” he smiles politely.

Ten sighs. Then he touches the nearest hand between the passerby, with a little extra magic. A poor woman gets compelled to grab Taeyong by the necklace and pull him closer for a kiss, but the cord and the spell break before anything can happen. She’s left confused and Taeyong even more so. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” she says, but before she can give the necklace back to Taeyong, Ten cups his face with both hands.

Their noses are almost touching, Ten can smell Taeyong’s mint breath. Taeyong takes him by the wrists and pushes him away.

“What’s your name again?” he asks, taking the necklace back from the appalled lady who just scoots away quickly.

“Ten,” he says, confused and surprisingly empty.

Why can’t he have the tiny human?

“Ten, whatever you did today with my friend, no judgment, but I don’t do that,” he explains very didactically. 

He must look sad or some other strange human emotion because Taeyong glances at him with something similar to pity. 

“You know what, why don’t I buy you a coffee? Come on,” says Taeyong, putting an arm around Ten and ushering him to the nearest Starbucks.

Taeyong buys him hot chocolate with whipped cream, something Ten would never get himself. He likes americanos. But he accepts the drink thankfully. They sit across from each other, Ten with his hands on his knees, fidgeting, for the first time feeling awkward around a human. The only human on whom his powers don’t work.

“Can I ask you something?”

Taeyong nods.

“What’s up with the cross?”

“What you see is what you get,” says Taeyong, drinking his hot chocolate. “It was a gift from someone at the support group I run for addicts in my local church.”

“Oh. I am sorry that it broke,” says Ten, ashamed and guilty.

Taeyong shrugs. “It’s fine. Who knows what compelled that lady to snatch it.”

“Yeah. Who knows,” Ten looks down at his drink. There is a smiley face in the whipped cream that is falling apart.

“You know I’ve known Baekhyun all my life,” says Taeyong fondly. “He’s always been a bit crazy. So when he started drinking, we didn’t think much of it. Just what boys do, right?”

Ten watches him closely as he speaks.

“It wasn’t until the DUIs started pilling up and he began going into work drunk that we realized there was a problem. By then I already had my degree in addiction counseling and I’d started working,” says Taeyong. “Maybe it’s stupid of me to believe in such things, but I felt at the time that I had the power to help this person that meant a lot to me. And I wanted to save him so bad. But you obviously can’t save anyone. I learned that the hard way. Still, I believe everything happens for a reason. And that if I was put in his life with the ability to help, then I should.”

Ten can feel his eyes burn. What is this? He never felt this before. He’s just moved by the story of the human. Is this what crying feels like?

“That’s why I still watch him closely and that’s why I ended up barging in on you guys. I’m sorry for that” says Taeyong, disconcerted.

“No, I’m sorry,” says Ten, hoarse voice. He clears his throat. “Yukhei and I were just after a fuck, I promise…”

“It’s okay, I don’t judge you,” says Taeyong softly.

“And we won’t go after him again, I can promise you that,” swears Ten.

Taeyong evaluates him for a bit. 

“Here, why don’t you take my card,” he takes one out of his wallet. “And call me. Anytime you feel like you need someone to talk to.”

Ten grabs it but eyes it suspiciously. “Why would you do that?”

“Because you seem like a good guy, Ten,” he smiles.

“You say that after seeing your friend stuffing his dick in me?”

Taeyong chuckles. “I was trying to forget that particular scene…”

“Okay, let’s agree to forget it,” Ten smiles, feeling better than before. He puts the card in his pocket.

“I should get going,” says Taeyong, looking at his watch. “I have a group session in a couple of hours. But text me. Or call.”

He gets up and extends his hand. Ten takes it.

“Nice to meet you, Ten.”

“You too, Taeyong.”

He gives one last smile and leaves. Ten sighs and finishes his drink, going home right after. He lives with his kin, six others. Yukhei and Xiaojun, Incubi like him, Kun, who’s their leader and actually a fallen angel who’s been on Earth for over six thousand years, Hendery and Yangyang, two vampires, and Winwin, a ghost who was haunting the place when they moved in. He hated interacting with them at first, then warmed up with time. They live in an old big brownstone, that houses a library of rare books on the first floor. In six thousand years, Kun had the time to collect many things and now most of them were displayed there. People came to read and study the exclusive material, most of which couldn’t be rented out. 

Ten says hello to everyone, each doing their own thing, and goes to his room on the top floor. He puts on some comfortable clothes and sits at his bed by the window, watching the night and the traffic. In his hand, he twirls the card Taeyong gave him. He examines it.  _ Lee Taeyong, substance abuse counselor _ . Ten gets up and walks barefooted to Kun’s office, who has the door open. He’s at his desk, reading a book, round glasses at the tip of his nose.

“Yes, Ten?” he asks without even looking up.

“I need to talk,” Ten says. “It’s important.”

“Close the door.”

Ten obliges and sits in front of him, joining his hands on his lap nervously.

“What is it? I noticed Yukhei got home before you today” Kun examines him with his red eyes, which can read anyone so well.

“I met a human today,” begins Ten. “One that I can’t compel.”

Kun frowns.

“He was wearing a crucifix at first, that’s why I thought it didn’t work. But after it was removed, my power still didn’t work. I tried my hardest,” says Ten, sounding more hurt than he meant to. 

Everything about his encounter with Taeyong really touched him in an unexpected way.

“Could it be that his faith is so strong he’s resisting me?”

“Unless he’s a saint. And I doubt that because if there was a saint walking the streets of New York, we would have known by now,” says Kun. “It must be something else. There are other reasons why he could resist you.”

“Is that so?” Ten never heard of it before. “No one ever did.”

“Religious people are usually a bit harder, depending on their faith. If he has proximity to a church, that probably favors him against you,” explains Kun. “I’m no expert on this, but we do have books that might enlighten it. Or spells we can perform. But you’d have to get him here.”

“That’s unlikely for now” Ten sighs.

Kun examines him. “You really want this human? You can probably have the entire rest of the city.”

“It’s not about wanting him anymore,” says Ten. “It’s about knowing why it happened in the first place. I don’t know if I could… after I talked to him.”

“Talked to him?” Kun’s eyebrows go up.

Ten nods, his cheeks flushing. “After I failed to compel him, he bought me a drink and we talked. I don’t think I ever talked to a human like that.”

Kun has a faint smile on his lips.

“What?” asks Ten, embarrassed. 

“Nothing,” he says. “You should sleep, child. You can continue your quest tomorrow.”

“Okay. Thanks, Kun. Goodnight,” says Ten.

“Goodnight, Ten” he picks his book back up. 

Ten is twisting and turning in his bed at almost three in the morning when he grabs his phone and opens the messages.

TEN: can I see you again?

He sends it to Taeyong, while his belly flips like there are butterflies inside. Ten has never felt this nervous before. It’s so uncomfortable, he grunts and whines, trying to find a good position to finally fall asleep. It’s like his feeding off Baekhyun that afternoon counted for nothing. He’s restless and anxious, when usually after sex he feels relaxed and amazing for days. What is this Taeyong, this tiny human, doing to him? He doesn’t understand these new feelings.

He wakes up around noon with a simple answer from Taeyong.

TY: sure. when do you wanna meet?

Ten gets so relieved he closes his eyes and smiles. Then, he types up an answer.

TEN: today

Taeyong starts typing and Ten holds his breath.

TY: I’m free all day. where do you wanna meet?

TEN: same Starbucks as yesterday. 2 pm?

TY: deal. I’ll see you then.

Ten puts his phone away and takes a deep breath. He rubs his eyes, then runs his fingers through his blond hair. He’s got this. He can meet Taeyong and figure out how he’s resisting him. Ten gets up feeling energized and makes his bed before looking through his clothes. He doesn’t have a lot of them, but he wants to look nice today. Ten doesn’t actually need to shower, just a wave of his hand makes his body clean, groomed and soft, ready for sex. Not that he’s planning to fuck Taeyong, not anymore. He dresses in black with jeans that make his ass look great and makes sure to grab a coat because the weather is getting cold. He bounces down the stairs.

“Going out?” Yukhei asks from the second floor, smoking a cigarette. He’s only in his briefs.

“Yeah. I’m meeting with Taeyong. I’ll solve this once and for all,” he says. “By the way, stay clear of Baekhyun.”

“What?” Yukhei raises his eyebrow.

“He’s fragile okay?”

“Since when do you care about a human’s frailty?” Yukhei snorts.

“Just don’t do anything stupid,” says Ten with finality.

“Ditto,” Yukhei gives his back to him.

Ten leaves the house and heads to the coffee shop with a spring in his feet. He gets there earlier than their meeting time, so he just waits, trying to distract himself. That had never been a problem. Ten would usually stay at the house with endless books to read, a Netflix account, and kin to chat to. When he is out, it is for feeding, and he always handles that well. He knows he is attractive even without casting a spell and teamed up with Yukhei, they are unstoppable. Except now he’s not here to hunt for prey and he’s meeting a human that doesn’t seem to fall for any of his charms and tricks. 

“Ten?”

Taeyong startles him out of his reverie. He turns to him and smiles.

“Hi. I’ll grab you a drink today, to repay for yesterday, okay?” he says.

“Alright,” nods Taeyong, taking a seat.

“What do you want? I’m having an americano.”

“A vanilla latte would be awesome. Thanks,” smiles Taeyong.

Ten heads to the cashier and places their orders, even paying real money this time. He can usually compel the humans to believe they were paid. Just little tricks demons have up their sleeves to make it easier to live among them. They are a dying breed after all. The drinks are done quickly and Ten picks them up for them. He hands it to Taeyong and their fingers brush. It makes him flustered somehow.

"I'm glad you decided to text me," says Taeyong.

"Yeah, I…" starts Ten, not sure what to say now that he has Taeyong in front of him. "Needed someone to talk to, I guess."

"We all do sometimes," he smiles so gently.

It doesn't help Ten's blushing cheeks. What's with this human and his ability to make Ten fall apart? It seems that for once the roles are reversed and he's the one under a spell. 

"Tell me about yourself," says Ten, trying to turn the tables is his favor.

"You wanna hear me talk? Okay," he chuckles. "Born and raised in this very neighborhood. Never left. I have a dog, Ruby. I'm a counselor like I told you, I work in many different places and do consultations too. Today is my day off, when I usually spend with my dog or friends. Today, I'm here with you."

Taeyong sips from his latte as Ten watches him, his fair skin, his pink lips, his sharp jaw, his light brown hair that almost curls up on his bangs. 

"Any girlfriends?" Ten asks, curious.

The human chuckles. "Not really. I'm gay. I was dating someone last year but it didn't really work. Now he's marrying my best friend."

"Gay? But what about…" Ten motions the neck, where the cross was hanging yesterday.

"God accepts me as I am and so does my church," says Taeyong matter-of-factly.

Ten looks up suspiciously.

"So when you said you didn't do what I, Yukhei and Baekhyun did you meant…"

"Casual sex with strangers. I usually date and get to know someone before getting into the next part. Not that I'm judging."

"I see. So when's the wedding?" asks Ten, more comfortable now.

"Next Spring. I'm the best man."

"Of course you are," giggles Ten. "That's a good conversation starter by the way. For you to pick up guys."

"You think so?"

Ten nods.

"I always thought it made me seem unappealing."

"It depends. How does your best friend look?"

Taeyong takes his phone out of his pocket and opens a picture. It's a couple embracing. One has black hair and the other with chestnut hair.

"My best friend is the one with dark hair and the other is my ex."

"Wow. How are you all so hot?" asks Ten absentmindedly.

Taeyong laughs. "I always thought I lagged behind them."

Ten raises his eyes to look at him seriously. 

"You are very handsome. Trust me, I've seen many different faces over the years."

Taeyong glances at him with interest, putting his phone back into his pocket. 

"You've seen many faces?"

Ten thinks back to the centuries he's been alive and all the people he's fucked and that fucked him. Taeyong is unusually attractive to him. He doesn't know if this has to do with the fact that Ten can't compel him or not. But regardless, Ten doesn't want to feed off him anymore. He's just interested in him in general and curious as to why Taeyong resists him.

"Countless faces," he answers. "I like yours."

"Thanks," smiles Taeyong. "Yours isn't bad either."

The compliment makes Ten warm inside. He chews the inside of his mouth nervously as Taeyong finishes his last drop of latte, baring his long throat. Ten thinks about the necklace he helped break and feels shame again. 

"Do you wanna take a walk around the park?" invites Taeyong. "The trees are beautiful this time of the year."

"Ahm, sure," Ten nods and gets up.

It's autumn and they stroll around the fallen leaves, talking about nothing in particular, about some hit series they both watched on Netflix, about how cute Baby Yoda is. After a couple of hours, it starts getting dark and they decide to say goodbye, Taeyong having a commitment with his friends for dinner.

"Can I see you again?" asks Ten bluntly.

"Of course," says Taeyong. "Text me whenever."

Ten smiles and they say their goodbyes, parting in opposite directions. Ten is all giddy, light on his feet until his doorstep.

He is all smiles up the stairs until he sees Yukhei waiting in his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi to you too," he says, faking offense. 

"You never come to my room unless you want to fuck and we stopped doing that in the 1800s," Ten says unceremoniously.

"I had an idea about your human."

Now Ten is paying attention. 

"What about him?"

"What if we met him and I tried to compel him? Just to see if it works. If it's you he's resisting, or all of us," explains Yukhei.

It kind of makes sense and it would narrow down the answers.

"No," Ten says with finality.

Yukhei frowns. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to touch him or compel him."

"Wow," Yukhei is surprised. 

And so is Ten. He didn't expect to answer that and to do so in such an incisive manner.

"You care for him," says Yukhei, somewhat surprised.

"I don't," Ten struggles to say. 

Yukhei laughs at him. "Look at yourself. Infatuated by a human. And one you can't have."

Ten closes his fists.

"Weren't you the one scolding me yesterday for liking Baekhyun? What an example you're setting for your kin," spits Yukhei.

"This has nothing to do with that. I don't wanna feed off him. And I don't want you feeding off him either. So leave us alone."

He's shaking under Yukhei's disappointed stare. The younger Incubus leaves and the door closes with a bang. Ten shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He undresses and hides in his bed, curled up, not wanting to deal with the feelings rising so surely inside him. For him and Yukhei to fight like that, it took something big. During the past century they've gotten along so well, doing their double hunting thing. They enjoyed feeding together, especially because they were once lovers, or whatever two demons could call a relationship. It hadn't worked in the end but they remained close, even with their occasional bickering. 

Whatever power Taeyong holds over Ten is getting in between his relationship with his kin.

So Ten tries to forget about him.

A week goes by.

Ten is on a leisurely stroll with Xiaojun when he stops in front of a shop. His eyes land on a golden cross pendant. Ten gulps, nerves rising up. Xiaojun is talking in the distance but he can't hear him. His mind is flooded with memories of Taeyong and nothing else. Ten bites his lip before making the split second decision to get in the store.

"Hi, how can I help you?" says a cheerful saleswoman.

"I wanna buy the gold cross displayed out there. With a cord."

"Ten, what are you doing?" whispers Xiaojun.

"Don't tell anyone," Ten begs him. "Please."

Xiaojun just eyes him worried. The saleswoman brings the items Ten asked for.

"Are those it, sir?"

"Yes. Can you wrap it for a present?"

"Absolutely."

They exit the store, Ten carrying a dainty present paper bag.

"Ten…" starts Xiaojun.

"Please, it's not what it seems," Ten tries to defend himself. "I just need to fix something I broke."

He knows it's more than that. He knows he can't stay away from Taeyong. It doesn't matter that he can't compel him. He still wants to be around him. 

Xiaojun takes his hand and they walk home like that. It comforts Ten and he's calmer when they get there. Apart from Winwin, who can't leave, it seems like no one else is home, Kun out on a date and the vampires out for a feeding. Ten sighs tired as he climbs up the stairs. He needs a feeding too. It’s been two weeks since Baekhyun. He can sense the energy in his body drying out. And he'll need to do it alone now, because of his quarrel with Yukhei. 

Ten gets inside his room and turns on the lights. He drops the paper bag, hands traveling to his mouth, muffling a scream. 

Sitting on his bed is Yukhei, shirtless, watching him with his yellow demon eyes.

And sitting on his thigh, like a marionette, he’s got Taeyong. 

He’s clearly under a spell, eyes closed, sluggish.

“Let him go,” it’s the first thing that comes out of his mouth, weak and hoarse.

“Oh I will,” smiles Yukhei. “But first I wanna show you something.”

Yukhei’s big hand slowly reaches for Taeyong’s neck, almost covering all of it. After a second, Taeyong opens his eyes slowly, breath ragged, holding onto Yukhei. Clearly aroused.

“ _ Stop it _ ,” Ten says through his tears, not in his fake voice, but the real gutural demonic voice he has.

“Somehow I can compel him,” says Yukhei, as Taeyong nuzzles against his neck. “It’s only you that can’t, Ten.”

Ten is on his knees now, needing to hold himself up with his hands, head down. He can’t watch this. 

“Please let him go.”

Yukhei moves Taeyong off him, to the floor, and Ten catches him in his arms before the falls on his face. Yukhei gets up.

“Don’t worry. I erased his memory, since you probably can’t,” he says smugly, throwing salt in the wound. “Enjoy your human.”

He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Ten has Taeyong in his arms, holding tight. He’s trying to control his breath, calm down. He pulls back to look at Taeyong, wiping his own wet face in his sleeve. Ten sniffles. Taeyong is peacefully passed out. Except for the clear erection that Yukhei’s touch left in him. He can see it pressed on his thigh, tight against his jeans. Ten looks away, biting his lips nervously. With difficulty, he pulls Taeyong up to the bed, laying him down comfortably against the pillows. Then, he reaches for the gift he got him. This is not how he wanted to give it to Taeyong, but it’s more important that he stays protected. Ten opens the beautifully packed box and takes the necklace. Immediately, it starts to burn his shaking hands. He tries to do it as fast as possible, but it hurts so bad, getting worse by the second he’s holding it. 

“Fuck,” Ten grunts, finally pulling his hands away. They are marked in stripes of red, showing his real color under the glamour that makes him seem human. Later he’ll need Kun to help heal them.

Ten watches Taeyong’s face, his slightly parted lips, his long dark lashes. With his knuckle, he traces Taeyong’s jawline until his chin. Ten leans in and kisses his cheek. 

Yes, that is his human.

And he has to protect him.

Ten cuddles up against Taeyong, putting his head on his shoulder. He wishes he could hold him, but his hands are basically raw flesh. He can still smell Taeyong’s scent and huddles against him though, and that’s enough.

Exhausted, Ten barely notices when he falls asleep.

A hand on his shoulder is enough to wake him. Ten turns around startled to find Kun.

“Hey, kid,” he says softly. “What happened?”

Ten sits on his bed and shows his palms to Kun.

“A huge mess,” he whines.

Kun’s red eyes go from his palms to Taeyong.

“Then we’ll fix it. I’ll be right back.”

Ten sighs, trying not to cry again. Which is ridiculous. In the last weeks, he cried more than he did in the last two centuries of his life. Because demons do cry, they just don’t have a lot to cry about. At least that’s what Ten thought. Until he met Taeyong.

Kun comes back with a salve for his wounds and begins to apply it.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

“Yukhei brought Taeyong here as a twisted way to get back at me in our last quarrel,” says Ten with bitterness. “Turns out he can compel him. I’m the only the one that can’t, apparently.”

Kun knits his brow, pensive. “This is really strange, Ten. I’ve never heard of a human being immune to a single demon.”

“Well, if you have never heard of it, then I’ll never know why,” he sighs, shakely. Ten closes his eyes. “I just want him to be safe… so I put on the cross around his neck again, which hurt like hell. Literally.”

Kun has a faint smile on his lips as he wraps bandages around Ten’s hands. 

“It’s obvious you care about him. And Yukhei got jealous.”

“But we broke up centuries ago. And it’s not like I have… feelings for the human. Right? That’s not even possible,” Ten says, expecting Kun to agree with him.

“It’s completely possible. I’ve been in love with many humans. Had relationships. Then said goodbye, because they are mortal and I’m not,” says Kun.

A chill runs over Ten.

“I’ll talk to Yukhei about this. He shouldn’t behave this way towards his kin, no matter what,” adds Kun. “And I’ll take Taeyong home in a while. You can enjoy his company a while longer.”

“Kun!” chides Ten, blushing furiously.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking a human, Ten,” he says. “Just understand what it entails.”

He leaves. Ten snorts. He slowly turns around, looking back at Taeyong, who is still sleeping like a stone. Ten takes his place beside him and watches him breathe, chest going up and down. He tries to imagine what is like to be in love and if what he’s been feeling lately is that. He doesn’t think he’s ever been in love before. He knows he and Yukhei never loved each other, it was something else, more like a beneficial agreement. And when it stopped being beneficial, they stopped doing it. But now Kun says he’s been in love multiple times, had relationships… That sounds insane to Ten. Why would Taeyong want him anyway? Ten knows he’s a pretty human, but what else? He never needed anything to make someone like him except the touch of his hand, which doesn’t work on Taeyong. And there's still the whole episode where Taeyong caught Ten with his friend’s dick in his ass. Certainly not top notch romance.

Ten sighs, leaning closer to Taeyong’s face, nose touching his cheek. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter how he feels or not. Taeyong is still his human. And he wants him safe. Which means probably staying away from him as much as possible. None of this would ever have happened if Ten just left him alone in the first place. But now Taeyong has his cross around his neck again and he’ll be protected. 

He’s almost falling asleep when Kun comes back.

“So, I’ll put him in his bed and his memories will be you two grabbed some coffee and you gave him the cross as a gift,” confirms Kun. The cross doesn’t work to prevent any magic from Kun. He’s a higher demon, big leagues, pals with Lucifer himself. A little cross can’t stop him.

“Yes. That’s it,” Ten is watching Taeyong.

“Ready?” Kun asks.

Ten leans and kisses Taeyong’s soft and warm cheek. 

“Okay. Do it.”

Kun grabs Taeyong’s ankle and in a snap both are gone. Ten is suddenly way too alone in his room. He falls in bed nuzzling the pillow Taeyong was laying on. He feels tears coming and he doesn’t know why anymore, he just accepts it and falls asleep in the midst of it.

Ten wakes up in the afternoon, feeling heavy. He’s never felt like that before. He realizes there’s a part of him that’s hungry, the need for a feeding increasing, but he doesn’t want to go out. He doesn’t wanna fuck anyone. So he just ignores his instincts and stays in bed. His phone has two missed calls and a couple texts from Taeyong.

TY: Thank you so much for the gift. I love it.

TY: I wanted to thank you in person. Can I take you out to dinner?

Ten ignores the messages, when in fact all he wants is to answer him.

Four days later, when Ten hasn’t left his bed yet, Xiaojun comes into his room.

“Get dressed or I’m dragging the first man I see on the street inside to fuck your ass whether you want it or not,” he threatens. 

Ten scowls, but gets up and ready for a feeding with him. They leave hand in hand, Xiaojun pulling Ten along the street. They head to a bar a couple of blocks away that is always full of guys willing to fuck in the bathroom. Easy prey. It's Friday night so it's packed. They walk up to the bar to order drinks and soon there are many eyes on them. It's so easy that Ten doesn't even need to make a move most of the time. And tonight he doesn't want to. He has no stamina to feed on anyone, even if he should do it for his own survival. He’s been sipping on a vodka martini for a while while Xiaojun chats up a random guy. Ten knows there is a blond tall man that has been eyeing him since he walked in, but he does no effort to go and talk to him. Still, a minute later he’s beside him.

“Buy you a drink?”

He’s quite a flirt, Ten can tell just by glancing at him. He can read him like the palm of his hand. He doesn’t even need to compel him, he’s dying to fuck Ten already. So he smiles and says: 

“Sure.”

Ten finishes his drink taking in the room one more time, bored already. That’s when he sees it. That unmistakable head of light brown hair. 

“Actually, nevermind” he tells the blond guy without even giving him one last look.

Ten leaves, compelling everyone on his way to move so he can get to him, who's standing across the room.

He touches his shoulder and Taeyong turns around.

“Ten?” he’s surprised to see him.

“Hi,” Ten says, feeling stupid, like he has many things to say but forgot the words.

“You didn’t answer my texts,” his brows furrow. 

“I… forgot to pay my phone bill,” he lies. “I’m sorry. Do you still want to hang out?”

Ten sounds so eager, it’s embarrassing. What is wrong with him?

Taeyong smiles. “Sure. Let me finish my drink. But first, check out who I’m with.”

He nods behind him and moves. On a table, sit his friends who are engaged and another one that he doesn’t know, younger than them and with black hair. 

“Hey, guys, this is Ten” says Taeyong, sounding excited. That eases Ten’s nerves.

“Oh, Ten!” says the younger one.

“We heard so much about you,” smiles the one with chestnut hair.

“Jaehyun, shut up. Don’t believe a word they say, Ten,” says Taeyong, making his friends laugh.

Ten smiles, a warm feeling in his chest. The humans get engrossed in their talk and Ten just listens in, a bit fascinated. Eventually, Taeyong drops his bottle on the table.

“Ready to go?” he asks Ten.

“Don’t you wanna hang with your friends?”

“To be honest, I wanna be alone with you,” he whispers, taking Ten’s hand.

Ten’s stomach does flips and he nods. “Okay.”

They say their goodbyes and leave the bar holding hands. Ten’s mind is in the clouds. They walk down the street a bit, cold breeze blowing against their hairs.

"Sorry. Is this too forward?" asks Taeyong, motioning their clasped hands.

"Not at all," Ten says.

"I'm just so happy to see you" confesses Taeyong with a smile. "And I thought, to hell with being guarded."

He stops in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I thought a lot about you, Ten."

"You did?" he can barely believe him.

They are standing in front of each other.

"I had the weirdest dream that night you gave me the necklace," he says. "That you were taking care of me. And that you kissed my cheek. I don't know why, it felt so real and it stuck with me."

Ten gulps. Did Kun not handle his memories well?

“I know we met in an awkward way and I know we barely know each other,” continues Taeyong. “But I wanna get to know you better.”

This is everything Ten wants Taeyong to say, Ten realizes, but everything he shouldn’t be saying. Ten is gazing into Taeyong’s dark eyes, which are reflecting the city lights.

“Okay,” is the only thing he can answer.

Taeyong smiles and it brightens everything. It lights something in Ten, in a place nothing ever touched. 

“Can I hug you? As a thank you for the gift.”

Ten nods. They embrace and Ten feels like he might disappear, melt away like butter, because Taeyong is so soft, the softest thing he ever held in his arms in centuries of life. Taeyong’s nose is lodged in the curve of his neck and the skin to skin feeling is insane. He doesn’t want to let go, ever. Ten holds him with a grip, afraid that he’ll move. But Taeyong doesn’t seem inclined to, he’s holding Ten in his arms firmly. Except, Taeyong moves his face up and deposits a tender kiss on Ten’s cheek. He gasps light, unable to stop himself. Taeyong rests their foreheads together. Ten’s heart is beating a million miles an hour. He’s afraid to open his eyes, afraid to move an inch. He wants Taeyong, needs Taeyong, but he’s too paralyzed to do anything.

He doesn’t have to.

Taeyong leans in and presses their lips together, soft and sweet. Ten’s mind goes completely blank and he’s so grateful for this, because it feels so good. He opens his mouth so they can deepen the kiss, surrendering the lead to Taeyong entirely. Taeyong moves with just the right amount of teeth, lips and tongue, sucking and nipping. Ten is drowning in the pleasure that is spreading through his body like fire, true pleasure, not the one that comes from feeding off a human. This is something completely new, something he never felt before. But it seems that with Taeyong he’s destined to have a lot of firsts. When they finally stop for air, Ten is trembling. He blinks his eyes open. Taeyong smiles at him.

“I really wanted this,” he confesses. Taeyong is rather blunt tonight.

“Me too,” says Ten, realization hitting as the words come out of his mouth.

“I also wanted to take you on a regular date and walk you home, kiss you on your doorstep,” says Taeyong, pushing Ten’s bangs off his face. “But it seems we’re not doing things the regular way.”

Ten chuckles, embarrassed. He thinks Taeyong at his doorstep is the last thing he wants.

“How about I walk you to your doorstep instead?” he suggests.

Taeyong smiles. “Deal.”

They go hand in hand, chatting about nothing in particular. Ten is giddy, like there is a bright star shining inside his chest. Taeyong lives a couple of blocks away.

“Do you wanna go up? Meet Ruby? Have a beer?” he offers. “It’s totally fine if you don’t.”

Ten thinks for a second. “Sure.”

He probably shouldn’t go up. But he likes Taeyong so much. He can finally admit to himself. And he wants to be beside him just a little longer. Ten can’t deny himself one night with him. Then he can make Kun erase his memory or something else later, something to clear up this mess.

They go up the stairs and get to his apartment. There is a lovely dog waiting at the door, wagging her tail at them. It’s surprising that she’s not barking, because animals usually dislike demons.

“Hey, little girl. I’m back,” says Taeyong, taking off Ten’s coat and then his. “Let me just feed her. Make yourself comfortable.”

Ten nods, steps off his boots and walks into the living room. It’s cozy and well decorated. He cuddles on the couch with a comforter and waits for Taeyong, who comes with two bottles of beer and settles right beside him. They clink their drinks.

“By any chance have you mentioned me to Baekhyun?” Ten asks tentatively.

Taeyong laughs. “Not yet. That’s going to be a fun talk.”

“I thought you disliked me,” says Ten. “Because of how we met.”

“I didn’t dislike you, I was just suspicious,” he explains. “I thought you were a bad influence on Baekhyun, and maybe you were. But so far he’s still clean.”

“We didn’t mean any harm,” Ten says and technically it’s true. They just wanted some of his life energy. “And we’re safe. It’s just something stupid that me and Yukhei used to do. We… had a falling out.”

“You did?”

Ten nods. “Anyway. What made you change your mind about me?”

“When we talked at the coffee shop that day and the next, we hit it off, right?” says Taeyong.

“We did,” says Ten between sips of his beer.

“And then, the gift…” Taeyong takes the necklace out of his collar. “It was really thoughtful. You surprised me in a good way.”

Ten is biting his thumb nervously.

“And the dream? How was it?” he asks.

Taeyong chuckles, hiding the necklace inside the shirt again. “Don’t judge me, okay?”

“Never.”

“So, I was lying on a bed in a room I don’t know. It had drawings all over the walls. I was on my back and you were by my side, watching over me, and you had a halo of light behind your head. Your hair was different though, black with blond streaks, shorter. It just felt so intimate and safe, even if we weren’t doing anything. Then you kissed my cheek. And I woke up. That was it.”

Ten is shocked by the details of the dream. It seemed so much like what happened that night in his room, but taking place in another space.

“Did I freak you out?” asks Taeyong, setting his beer down on the coffee table.

“No. It’s just… It’s really beautiful,” Ten gulps.

Taeyong slides closer to him, putting a hand on his knee. Ten drops his bottle too. This time, Ten takes initiative and leans over to kiss the worried expression off of Taeyong. This time it gets intimate faster, as they brush their tongues together, Ten clutching Taeyong’s hair between his fingers. Taeyong’s hands dig under Ten’s clothes, searching for his skin, dragging fingertips over every inch he can find. Ten is breathless and horny so fast, he’s so sensitive to Taeyong’s touches it’s crazy. Before, he had so much sex with so many different people that it became a blur to him, he barely felt anything. Now, he’s like a virgin all over again, like he could cum with just a couple rubs on his cock. Ten straddles Taeyong, who holds his body so tight against him that it almost hurts. Ten ruts on Taeyong’s lap, rubbing his ass on Taeyong’s erection and his own on Taeyong’s belly. He’s so on edge, humming into their kisses, and Taeyong notices this. 

He suddenly lays Ten down on the couch and gets in between his legs, pushing Ten’s sweater and shirt up. Taeyong mouths Ten’s nipple deliciously, licking and sucking. Ten lets a moan escape, because he can’t hold back, it’s too good, he’s too into it, he’s losing his mind. Taeyong keeps going down, nipping the unblemished skin, reaching Ten’s pants. He looks up in a question and Ten just nods frantically. Taeyong opens them and pulls them down, enough for Ten’s erection to spring free. Taeyong wraps his lips on his cock and Ten sinks his head into the couch, arching his back, moaning loud. His fingers tangle in Taeyong’s hair as he starts to bob his head up and down on Ten’s shaft. Taeyong’s barely doing anything, but Ten is already too far gone.

“Fuck! Taeyong…” he whines.

Taeyong sucks him harder, swallowing him till the hilt. That does it for Ten, feeling Taeyong’s fluttering throat around his throbbing cock, and he cums with a scream, shaking all over. He never had an orgasm like this.

He’s panting when Taeyong pulls his underwear back up for him and gives him a peck on the lips. Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong to keep him there. Ten sighs content. This is the first blowjob he got in a long time. It’s not something that happens when he is feeding. So the last one had been in the 1800s. Ten blinks his eyes open to see Taeyong watching him. He gets a bit embarrassed because of the little show he put on.

“I’m a bit sensitive I guess,” he tries to explain.

“I’m just happy you enjoyed it,” Taeyong smiles.

Ten kisses him long and deep.

“I want you to have fun too,” he whispers. 

Taeyong chuckles. “I have a suggestion. Why don’t we take a shower and get in bed?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They head into Taeyong’s bathroom suite and undress. Ten bites his lips when he sees Taeyong unafraid to bare it all in front of him, a beautiful slender body with fair skin. He’s flawless, like porcelain, except for the little scar near his eye. Still, it looks like a rose, making him more perfect somehow. Ten is staring like an idiot when Taeyong pulls him into the hot shower. They stay close, bodies wet, getting soaped up. Taeyong massages his scalp for him with shampoo and Ten closes his eyes, enjoying it. Then, he does the same for Taeyong. Taking showers is not something Ten needs. He’ll relax in the bathtub once in a while for the fun of it, but that’s it. He can clean himself with his magic. But this, showering with Taeyong, feels so intimate and special. He wants to be soft and scented and clean for him. 

When they step out, Taeyong offers him towels and a bathrobe. Ten could dry them with the snap on his fingers, but he finds himself not wanting to. He wants to enjoy all the little things with Taeyong. It’s like every moment is precious. So they dry up and Taeyong towels his hair for him, pulling Ten for a kiss when he’s done. Ten can’t help the waves that are crashing inside him now. They head to the bedroom. Taeyong pulls the covers and Ten takes initiative and drops his robes, crawling and sitting in the middle of the bed. Taeyong looks at all of him for a moment, taking that sight in.

“Come to bed.”

Taeyong takes off his robes and climbs in. He pushes Ten against the sheets, getting in between his legs.

“You’re beautiful,” he says.

Ten gets flushed from his chest up to his face. There is something completely disarming about Taeyong.

“Then kiss me,” Ten whispers.

Taeyong does exactly that, capturing Ten’s lips softly. His hands gently brush Ten’s hair off his face and caress his head as they kiss. He’s moving his lips slowly, in a maddening pace, teasing Ten because that’s not how he’s used to doing things. Things are always fast and rough with Yukhei and the strangers they feed on. But Ten surrenders. He wants Taeyong to show him what sex truly feels and tastes like. And he already can feel his erection growing next to his. Taeyong presses their bodies together, now tugging at Ten’s hair, pulling it back, making him moan into his mouth. He sucks Ten's bottom lip, now intertwining their hands and stretching their arms up and against the bed. Ten is breathless, intoxicated, but he doesn't want Taeyong to stop. He wants more.

Ten wraps his legs around Taeyong and buckles his hips towards him, showing him what he wants. Taeyong stops kissing to give him a pleased smile at him. He moves to grab lube and condoms from the bedside table. Ten just watches him with wonder as Taeyong leaves the wrapper already open, and sits on his heels in between Ten’s legs. He puts a pillow under his hips.

“Are you okay with me taking the lead?” he asks.

“I’m loving it.”

Ten smiles and Taeyong does too. He lubes up his right-hand fingers and with the other hand, grabs Ten’s leg by the back of the knee, depositing a tender kiss on his ankle and leaving the leg on his shoulder. He reaches for Ten’s ass, teasing his entrance, making him bite his lip. Taeyong rubs circles around it, spreading a generous amount of lube, before sliding a finger in. Ten gasps. He’s been doing this with magic for so long, he actually doesn’t remember a time someone fingered him. And it’s good, making fire start pooling on his belly and spread everywhere. Taeyong seems to know well what he’s doing, because he doesn’t take long to find Ten’s spot, rubbing against it. Ten flutters his eyes closed, giving into his light but accurate touch, clutching the sheets. Another finger, and Ten moans, his back arching. His breathing is getting hitched. Taeyong suddenly leans forward, lips brushing close to Ten’s.

“You look amazing like this,” he says.

A shiver crawls all over Ten’s skin. “Fuck…”

Taeyong slots their mouths with yearning, biting and sucking his lower lip. He slides a third finger into Ten’s hole, stretching him up more. Ten hums into their kiss, his body shaking and feverish with pleasure. He wants Taeyong now.

“I need you,” he whispers against Taeyong’s lips and it’s possibly the most sincere thing he ever said.

Taeyong pulls back to look at him. A spark passes between them before Taeyong sits back again and takes off his fingers, rolling the condom on his untouched cock. He rubs lube on it as Ten watches with his lip caught between his teeth. Then, as Taeyong lines up, they get locked in a stare again, and it seems to speak a thousand words, all the things they’ve said before and all things they’ll ever say to each other. Ten gets a feeling rising in his chest up to his throat, and he parts his lips, but says nothing, because he doesn’t know how to express it. Instead, he reaches for one of Taeyong’s hands and clasps it tight. Taeyong pushes his cock in and Ten gives him a raspy gasp, their eyes on each other unwavering. Ten realizes in this moment, the moment that Taeyong starts fucking him, that even if he wanted, he couldn’t feed on his life energy. He can see it clearly, a block, something that barrs Ten’s demon powers from getting a hold of Taeyong. What they are doing is sex and nothing else, no magic apart from the outworldly sensations that come from it. 

Taeyong moves slowly at first, his girth splitting Ten open deliciously. Ten’s had countless people inside him, but Taeyong feels unique. Needing him close, Ten pulls him down, widening his legs to fit him better and closer. Taeyong just keeps watching and fucking him, a look of pure adoration, and Ten is suddenly vulnerable like he never felt. He wraps his arms around Taeyong, hand gripping his hair, but letting go completely, letting all his walls down, letting the waves crash against him, letting Taeyong’s force thrust into him in all the ways possible. It’s earth shattering and terrifying, but also the best feeling Ten has ever had. As Taeyong ups the pace, ramming into him, getting breathless and sweaty, their sounds increase. Ten moans unabashedly. He’s so close and all he wants is to be there with Taeyong, at their peaks.

“So close” he gasps.

Taeyong nods against his neck, kissing and nipping. He pounds Ten harder and the relentless pressure on his spot tips him over, mind and body free falling into pure iridescent euphoria.

“Taeyong! Ngh, fuck-”

He screams his name at the height of pleasure, and Taeyong is right there with him, body trembling from his orgasm. 

When he stops, both are panting, bodies molding together, almost glued. Taeyong has his face hidden in Ten’s neck, so he doesn’t see when Ten’s eyes start to tear up.

He’s never felt such joy and his body is reacting by making him cry.

But Ten doesn’t want to embarrass himself by crying in front of Taeyong, so he toughens up and wipes the ones that streaked down. Ten kisses Taeyong’s ear gently and that prompts him to move. Taeyong looks at him. He’s the epitome of satiated and sleepy, glossy eyes, messy hair, swollen lips from all the kissing.

“I’ll clean you up,” his voice is hoarse.

“Okay,” Ten doesn’t protest. 

Sluggishly, Taeyong moves off the bed and into the bathroom. Ten can hear the water running for a bit and then he’s back with a towel. He presses it down on Ten’s spunked belly and then his ass. When he’s done, Taeyong puts the towel in the bathroom and gets back in bed with Ten, pulling the covers over them. They huddle close.

“This was amazing,” he says.

Ten’s heart beats faster knowing he’s not alone, that Taeyong liked it too.

“It was.”

Taeyong nuzzles Ten’s neck and settles himself there. He’s fast asleep five minutes later, while Ten caresses his back. Ten closes his eyes, so happy, and soon he’s sleeping too.

  
  


Ten wakes up alone in bed.

“Argh!” he bends over himself, his stomach hurting.

He doesn’t understand what’s happening. Then, there’s the smell of food coming out of the room. It’s maddening. It makes Ten’s mouth water like crazy. He gets up, puts his robes on, and marches out. He finds a table filled with breakfast food, eggs, bacon, pancakes, coffee. He walks up to it and puts a piece of bacon in his mouth, chewing on it. He lets a moan out that could rival one he gave last night. He sits down and starts eating a bit of everything, mouth stuffed. He has no idea what is happening. As a demon, he can eat, he has eaten before. But he has no need for it and certainly gets no pleasure from it. The only thing he likes is coffee, because of the bitter taste.

“I see you are enjoying my food. Perfect,” Taeyong comes from the kitchen with his own stack of pancakes and Ruby on his toes.

Ten swallows. “Er, yeah, I love it.”

Taeyong takes a good look at him as he sits down. 

“Were you starving?”

“My stomach was hurting so bad,” says Ten, clueless.

Taeyong laughs. “I guess we didn’t have dinner last night. Sorry.”

He takes Ten’s hand and kisses it.

“I hope I can make up to you with breakfast.”

Ten nods furiously as he stuffs his mouth again. He eats until he’s satisfied and that’s an amazing feeling.

“Do you need to go home?” asks Taeyong.

“Not really,” smiles Ten. He doesn’t want to go back to reality. He wants to stay with his human. His Taeyong.

“Good. We can go back to bed, be lazy, maybe watch something.”

“Sounds perfect.”

They clean everything up and Ten walks back to Taeyong’s bedroom. He notices that Taeyong took his clothes from the bathroom and neatly placed them on top of the dresser. His phone is there and he absentmindedly checks it. He wishes he hadn’t. There are fifteen missed calls from Xiaojun. What could possess him to call that much? Only something dire. Ten calls him.

“What’s up?” he asks, straight to the point.

“Things are going down here, where have you been?” Xiaojun whispers urgently.

“I’m busy,” says Ten, decided to keep Taeyong to himself.

“Shit, Ten, you need to come home. Yukhei fucked up big time.”

“What?” Ten frowns.

“It’s that human, Baekhyun… He’s here.”

Ten freezes. 

“I’m on my way.”

He cuts the calls and starts to get dressed.

“Ten?” Taeyong is behind him, clearly confused.

Ten looks at him and gulps. He wants to cry, but then scolds himself.

“Taeyong, put your necklace on and get dressed. Something’s happened and I need you to come with me.”

“Wha… What has happened?” Taeyong says.

“Don’t panic. I think something happened to Baekhyun but I don’t know for sure what,” says Ten, as he keeps moving.

That makes Taeyong react and he begins to put his clothes on.

“How do you know that?”

“I got a call from one of my roommates. Apparently he’s there, with Yukhei,” Ten says, getting nervous now.

“I thought you said you were good guys. That you wouldn’t hurt him?” Taeyong sounds upset and he has every right to be.

Ten rubs his face. “I didn’t know Yukhei was still seeing him. He knows he’s not supposed to see the same person twice…”

“Ten, hold on. What the fuck is happening? Who is Yukhei, really? Who are you?” Taeyong stops to look right at him and Ten knows he can’t escape. He doesn’t want to. He wants to tell the truth.

“Taeyong,” he starts. “Yukhei and I… aren’t humans. We’re demons. Incubi.”

Ten has his hands clasped, like he’s begging for understanding. A moment passes. Taeyong bursts into laughter.

“Okay, that’s funny,” he says. “Now can you please tell me the truth?”

“That… is the truth,” trembles Ten. “Can you hurry up? We need to go see what happened to Baekhyun.”

“Wait, you’re serious?” Taeyong can’t believe this. “When we met, I honestly thought you were strange, saying you had a special touch and coming onto me. But then I thought you were joking. You actually believe that?”

His eyes are wide. Ten sighs.

“My powers don’t work on you for some reason,” he says. “Anyway, I can prove it to you and then you’ll sound like a fool.”

“Okay. Prove it.”

Ten takes a step towards Taeyong and grabs the cross.

Nothing happens. He squints at his unharmed hand.

“What…”

“Okay, I’m calling Baekhyun,” Taeyong moves away.

“But… It’s supposed to hurt me” Ten talks to himself.

“Of course,” dismisses Taeyong.

Ten is profoundly confused and a bit disappointed in Taeyong for not believing him, although it’s insane for Ten to expect him to. Taeyong’s got his phone on his ear.

“He’s not picking up.”

“I told you, something happened. Just come with me and everything will be clear,” begs Ten.

Taeyong ponders for a second.

“Okay.”

They leave, quick on their feet and walk hurriedly through the blocks until Ten’s house. Before they go inside, Ten grabs Taeyong by the shoulders.

“I know you think I’m crazy. But please, before you get all the facts and we talk, don’t say anything you might regret,” says Ten.

Taeyong gazes at him with care and Ten already thinks that’s a win. Taeyong nods. They get inside and Ten goes up the stairs, where he’s greeted by a nervous Xiaojun.

“Thank Lucifer you’re home,” he says, then he notices Taeyong. “What’s the human doing here? Ten, he shouldn’t see this.”

“What the fuck is happening to my friend?” Taeyong demands do know.

Xiaojun looks at him like the threatless being that he is. 

“Just show us, Xiaojun, please,” Ten begs.

“Fine.” 

He leads them to Yukhei’s bedroom, where Baekhyun is passed out on Yukhei’s arms. While they sit on the bed, Kun is drawing a demonic spell sigil on the floor.

“What happened to him? What did you give him?” Taeyong is unafraid to barge in the room towards Baekhyun, cupping his face. He looks at the floor. “I’m calling the police.”

He grabs his phone, but it flies into Kun’s hands.

“I’m sorry, Taeyong, but there’s nothing the police can do for Baekhuyn now.”

Taeyong takes two steps back slowly and Ten can sense the gears turning in his head. Yukhei stays quiet for once and seems very upset, so Ten sits beside him.

“Tell me,” he asks his younger kin.

“I’m sorry. I fucked up. I kept feeding on him,” Yukhei says devastated. “You were right, Ten. I liked him and should have stayed away.”

Ten touches Baekhyun’s hand. He can’t sense his life energy, but he can feel that he’s very cold for a human. Ten feels his pulse and it’s faint.

“How will you save him?” Ten asks Kun.

“Because of his growing bond with Yukhei, from each feed he had, we can turn him into an Incubus,” says Kun.

“W-what? No,” says Taeyong, finally out of his stun.

“It’s the only way to keep him alive,” says Yukhei. “He can still live a mostly normal life.”

Taeyong looks terrified now. So Ten gets up and approaches him slowly.

“He’s dying, Taeyong. This is the only way to save him,” he says softly.

“It’s time, Yukhei. Put him here, in the middle,” says Kun.

Yukhei does as he says. Taeyong grabs Ten tightly and hides his face on his neck, trembling. Ten turns them around so he can see what’s happening. Baekhyun is on the ground, Yukhei kneeling just outside the circle. Kun stands over him and starts to talk in demonic, in his true voice, chanting the spell. Baekhyun’s body lifts from the floor and is infused with red energy. Ten can hear Taeyong murmuring near his ear, but can barely hear him, only catching one thing or other.

“ _...though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me…” _

Baekhyun returns to the floor and Kun finishes the spell.

“It’s done,” he says. 

Yukhei takes Baekhyun in his arms. Ten cups Taeyong’s face in his hands.

“Look” Ten tells him.

So Taeyong turns around to see Baekhyun waking up, opening his new yellow demon eyes. He seems confused until he sees Yukhei there. He smiles. They share a kiss, but it’s more than that. Yukhei is sharing the feeding energy with Baekhyun, probably because he must be starving. It’s something Ten and him did all the time, before their falling out. When they stop, Baekhyun realizes Taeyong is there.

“Taeyong!” he gets up excited. “You’re here.”

He grabs Taeyong’s shoulder and smiles. Taeyong cups his face.

“Your eyes… Are you alright? How are you feeling?” asks Taeyong.

“I feel amazing,” says Baekhyun and he sounds so happy. “This is the first time that I wake up in years without the need for a drink. It’s completely gone.”

Taeyong chuckles and pulls him for a hug. “That’s great, buddy.”

Yukhei comes from behind Baekhyun and pulls him away gently.

“Just be careful with the necklace. It’ll hurt like hell. Literally.”

“Oh. Sorry,” Taeyong puts it inside his clothes.

Ten intertwines their hands, head on his shoulder, and Taeyong lets him do that, which can only mean something good. Now that he’s seen everything, he doesn’t think Ten is insane anymore. Kun walks up to Taeyong and gives him back his phone.

“Sorry, I couldn’t let you call the cops on us and disrupt the ritual.”

“No, I’m sorry… for not believing Ten. It’s just not what one would expect a date to turn out,” he clears his throat and looks at him apologetic.

“It’s fine,” Ten smiles and kisses his cheek.

“Ten, you’ve changed,” says Kun suddenly. “Your energy is reading completely different.”

“Yeah. It’s like you’re not a demon anymore,” says Yukhei.

“It’s like you’re a human,” says Baekhyun.

“What? Don’t be absurd,” says Ten.

“They are right,” says Kun, picking up Ten by the chin. “Reveal yourself.”

That would show Ten’s true image, without his human glamour. But Taeyong is looking at him normally. Xiaojun gasps.

“You look human,” he says.

“How is this possible?” asks Ten.

Kun glances from Ten to Taeyong.

“What did you two do last night?”

Ten blushes and he sees Taeyong does the same. Baekhyun laughs.

“They totally did it,” he says.

“Baekhyun, shut up,” Taeyong scolds his friend.

“That’s it,” says Kun, closing his eyes, touching both Ten and Taeyong’s cheeks. “You two have a connection. Something that goes beyond our reality. That’s why Taeyong is immune to you. You are destined to meet. And everytime you bond, you strengthen the connection.”

Kun lets them go.

“Sex is a powerful thing. It’s not by chance that there are demons that feed on it. Sex is a force, and it can be magic in itself with the right person,” continues Kun. “When you had sex, the door for Ten’s humanity opened. And it’ll remain open for a while. Which means you were given a choice. You should talk this out, and then come to me.”

With that, Kun and Xiaojun leave.

“Hey, can you, hm, go talk somewhere else?” asks Yukhei. 

“Yeah we kinda have stuff to do,” says Baekhyun.

Ten just rolls his eyes and leaves, taking Taeyong with him to his room upstairs. The first thing they do after closing the door is embracing tightly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything before… I’m sorry this happened,” says Ten.

“It’s okay, I would never have believed unless I saw it with my own eyes,” Taeyong cups Ten’s face. “And honestly I haven’t seen Baekhyun this happy in a long time.”

Ten smiles. “I’m happy for him then.”

“But, Ten, I have to know… Did you ever use any magic on me? Did you ever feed on me?” Taeyong becomes serious.

“Even if I wanted to, which I didn’t, just right at the beginning,” justifies Ten. “My powers never worked on you. I seeked you out because I found you interesting… And because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Taeyong’s eyes widen. “You are?”

Ten nods. “Taeyong, I’ve lived centuries and I never felt this way… You heard what Kun said. We have a connection, something so strong even he can detect, and he’s not a seer.”

“So you’d give it up? Your friends here? Your… powers?” Taeyong seems incredulous.

“Yes,” Ten says before he can even think. “If you’ll have me.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too, so…” Taeyong kisses him.

Ten smiles. “Let’s go talk to Kun.”

They go to his office, where he’s by the window.

“Ah, so you’ll do it,” he says. “I gotta say I’ll miss you, Ten.”

“We can still hang out,” he says. 

“I know. But you probably shouldn’t live with six creatures of the Shadows,” Kun raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I know,” sighs Ten. “So, how do we do this?

“It’s actually fairly simple,” smiles Kun. “You just need Holy Water.”

“Really?” asks Ten, doubtful. 

“Go home and have sex tonight. Then, right after you’re done, Taeyong should wet his fingers and do the sign of the cross on your forehead.”

That’s how one banishes an Incubi.

“Will I be okay?” Ten wonders.

“You will. It will only kill the smaller demon part of you,” assures Kun.

Ten looks at Taeyong. “Are you up for this?”

“It’s probably the strangest thing I’ll ever do in bed. But yeah, I’ll do it” he says.

Kun and Ten have a laugh at it.

Later, after Ten is done packing, he says goodbye to his roommates, his kin. Except for Yukhei and Baekhyun because they still haven’t come out of the room and everyone can hear why. Ten knows he can still come back and see them, but he also knows it’ll be different. He’ll probably be wearing a crucifix to protect himself from them, what an irony. Taeyong offers Ten a place to stay for as long as he needs, until he sets up his human life properly.

"I have to tell you something," says Ten.

They are curled up together on the couch.

"Okay."

"I didn't use my powers on you… but Yukhei did," says Ten with sorrow. 

Taeyong frowns.

"When?"

"The night I gave you the necklace. Those are false memories. That's not how things happened," continues Ten. "He charmed you and took you to my room just to prove he could do it. To prove that… I cared for you."

His eyes are burning with tears.

"He didn't feed on you. But he did use his Incubus touch on you. I'm sorry. It's all my fault," he sniffles.

"That's why you didn't answer my texts?" asks Taeyong.

Ten nods. "I was trying to protect you. But then I saw you at the bar and I couldn't stay away."

Tears roll down his face. Taeyong cups his cheek and wipes them.

"It's okay," he murmurs sweetly. "We're safe now."

“Don't ever take off your necklace. Okay?"

Taeyong chuckles. "Deal. I actually sent my old one to get a new string. How about you wear it?"

Ten manages a smile and nods. 

That night, Ten is staring at his reflection on the mirror of the suite. He just finished drying his hair. He knows that this is it. This is the moment with no return in his life. Where he's giving up everything he knows for mortality. For Taeyong. That calms him down and his fear of whatever might happen lessens. He steps out of the bathroom and Taeyong is waiting for him sitting in bed, against the headboard and pillows. They trade a knowing glance. Ten strips off his robes and climbs in bed, straddling Taeyong, who caresses his jawline gently, admiring him with awe. Ten takes the lube and plasters Taeyong’s semi-hard cock, jerking him off slowly, turning it into a stiff erection. Then, he lines up on top of it. He came out of the bathroom ready for Taeyong. Ten sinks onto him and Taeyong groans, throwing his head back. When he bottoms out, Ten cups Taeyong’s face and kisses him deeply, before he starts moving.

“Fuck,” Taeyong gasps, griping Ten’s hips.

Ten moans wholeheartedly, upping the tempo. He forgets everything but Taeyong. He closes his eyes and he can see it, a line that connects them, something that ties them together.

Suddenly Taeyong turns them around, ramming into Ten, pining his hand against the bed. He kisses Ten’s lips, jaw, cheeks, earlobe, he’s got his lips everywhere he can get them, sucking him, loving him, worshiping him. He’s hitting Ten’s spot every time, driving him to the edge of his pleasure.

“Ten,” he rasps, voice strained from the repetitive movement. “I love you.”

Hearing that, Ten cums and moans loudly. He wants to say he loves him back, but the words are gone from his throat. He’s gathering his breath with Taeyong for a moment, when Ten feels him moving to take the Holy Water that they got from his church. Ten open his eyes.

“Are you ready?” Taeyong asks.

“Do it.”

He wets his fingers.

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit” he says, pressing his finger on Ten’s forehead. “Amen.”

Everything is black. For a moment, Ten doesn’t know where he is. Then, he opens his eyes and sits up. He’s in a room with two mirrors. In the middle, there are two people dancing. They are learning a routine. They are having fun, laughing, and enjoying each other. Ten takes a couple steps towards them. That’s when he realizes one of them is him, wearing a ballcap and all black sweats. The other one is Taeyong.

Ten’s heart starts beating fast. It seems like they can’t see him. Where is he? Is this a dream? He takes another step and stares at himself right through the mirror. For a second, it seems like that other Ten is looking right at him.

Ten wakes up with a gasp and sits up. He’s back at Taeyong’s apartment and it’s already morning.

“Ten! Oh, my God, are you alright?” Taeyong is at his side.

“I, I… I’m starving and parched,” he says.

Taeyong giggles.

“I barely slept thinking something happened to you,” he says. “You passed out.”

Ten takes his hand and kisses it. “I’m okay. I had a dream… I saw us, together. We were younger and different, but it was us.”

“Just like my dream,” says Taeyong.

“Exactly,” says Ten.

“Do you think it worked? Do you think you’re human?” asks Taeyong, eyes trailing all over him.

“This stomach rumbling is making me feel pretty human,” says Ten. “But we can check with Kun later. I know his demonic name, so if I say it, we can summon him.”

“Hmmm. How about we just call his phone?” Taeyong suggests.

“You’re no fun,” chuckles Ten.

Taeyong rolls on top of Ten, pinning him down to the bed and kissing him. 

“How about I cook you breakfast? Is that no fun?” he says, rubbing their noses together.

“Sounds perfect.”

Turns out, Ten really woke up as a human that morning. And he struggled at first, with small tasks, like staying hydrated. He didn’t understand all the new things his body was doing and asking. But Taeyong was there all the way to help him and they grew old together happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> aye! if you read my guardian fic don't come for me bc of the similar endings haha XD they aren't thaaaaaaaat similar lmao.
> 
> you know i considered making ten ask taeyong to be an incubus but that made no fucking sense to them and to the plot haha taeyong would never do it bc it would be betraying his faith. it made much more sense for baekhyun to become one and join yukhei. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! don't be afraid to leave a kudos or a comment or follow me on twt i promise i'm nice and i don't spam @mizmelodrama  
> also if you are shy you can leave me something anonymous on cc! 
> 
> be safe ♥


End file.
